Zyle's Future
by SissyCreates19
Summary: This is going to be a series of one-shots about Zoe and Kyle's future in the Coven. It will be about things that I think would happen (or wanted to happen) if 'Coven' was turned into a spin-off. Some will contain adult situations. Others won't. They'll contain bad language. This will be done in alternating perspectives. Some written in Zoe's point-of-view, others in Kyle's.
1. Witch Bitch

**Witch bitch.**

**_Chelsea Malcolm, age 18. From Albany,New York. Possesses the ability of Pyrokinesis._**

**The Little Witch Bitch!**

Every since her arrival, she has been all over Kyle. Constantly asking him for things, trying to help him with chores. This wouldn't bother me to much under normal circumstances.

The other girls do that too, wishing to contribute to the place that became their safe haven. And that's not a problem.

But Chelsea takes it to another level, batting her eyelashes, laughing at everything he says. Parading around the school in short skirts and tight tops. Flirting with **my Kyle**.

And she knows he's with me, all the girls do. But that doesn't seem to matter.

**Just like Madison. **

I mean, Kyle wouldn't cheat on me. I know that.

He's proven how much he loves me. Expresses that love with all the little things he does.

But I…I just can't stand seeing another girl even attempting to take him from me.

**Not again.**

* * *

><p>He's serving breakfast to the whole house.<p>

When I reach the dining room, he notices me right away and comes to meet me. I receive a smile and peck on the cheek. He walks me to my seat at the front of the table, pulling out my chair.

_'__**Always the perfect gentleman.'**_

Some of the girls greet me with a hello, asking me how I slept. I smile at them, answering kindly. Then **she** waltzes in.

Dressed in a black mini skirt _(Could that even be considered a skirt with so little material?)_ with a red zipper top and leather jacket. Complete with red sky-high pumps._(Stripper Shoes.)_ As if she was going to a nightclub. _(Or to work her job on the corner.)_ But I know why she's dressed like that. For Kyle.

_**My Kyle.**_

I watch as she struts to her seat, exaggerating her movements. When Kyle gets to her, she looks him over, biting her lip.

**Mentally fucking him.** But he just hands her a plate.

Offers her no more than a friendly smile and a simple good morning. She pouts as he turns from her.

Satisfied, I go back to my food.

* * *

><p>While teaching my class, I make note that Chelsea isn't there. Asking Queenie to take over, I leave the room without another word.<p>

Walking down the hall, I hear it.

That irritating giggle of her's.

I find her in the kitchen, with Kyle, watching him clean. She's touching his arm, getting closer every second.

Jealousy courses through my veins. Not wanting this to go on any longer, I clear my throat.

Both look up, startled. She has a look of annoyance on her face, while Kyle just smiles tenderly at me.

"Chelsea, you're suppose to be in class right now." I tell her sternly, hands clasped behind my back. Showing that I have superiority over her. She smiles at me sweetly.

**_Fake_**.

"Sorry Miss. Benson. I was just helping Kyle in here. " I look her up and down.

"Really? Cause it seems to me like you're trying to distract him." Kyle keeps glancing up at me from the dishes. He knows I'm mad.

Jealous.

"That's not it at all, Miss Benson." She snidely replies, trying to seem innocent.

"Get to class Chelsea."

"But I-"

"Now!" I demand. She doesn't get chance to argue, as I force her out of the room.

Grateful that I can still do concilium.

* * *

><p>My back is turned away from Kyle. He walks over and stands behind me.<p>

"Zoe. Nothing was going on." He states, rubbing my shoulders. "She came in here… I…I wasn't even talking to her."

He lets out an exasperated breath. "She doesn't get that I'm not interested."

I sigh at the pressure he's applying, sending a soothing feeling through me. "Yeah I know you're not." He rubs my shoulders a little more.

"Right. Cause I love you. And you know that." He laughs slightly, trying to ease my tension. My worries.

I turn around to face him, about to speak but stop short of forming words. I stare at him, taking in his appearance.

Hair disheveled from work. Sleeves rolled up, displaying his toned arms. Eyes holding a look of confidence in his abilities to do things.

A look that I find so sexy.

* * *

><p>The sudden lust I feel reminds me that its been a couple days since we'd last been intimate.<p>

My schedule hectic with lessons and his time occupied with household duties.

I crave him. Now more than ever.

He sees me staring. Leaning down, he brings his lips to mine in a sweet, tender kiss.

When he pulls away, I can't keep the smile off my face.

But I want more, my insecurities bubbling to the surface. I wanted to know that I was _it_ for him. Needed that reassurance.

I already got out of teaching my class.

There was a good 30 minutes until it was over.

* * *

><p>I push him against the counter, kissing him fiercely, a shocked grunt leaves his mouth. But he soon responds, gripping my hips tightly.<p>

My hands run down his chest, un-tucking his shirt.

I'm patient at first, taking my time undoing each button. But I as I reach the end, I rip open the last few.

He had other ones anyway.

Short nails scratch along his lower stomach, moving back and forth, close to where he wants me to touch. I take a step back.

He staring at me, his eyes now almost a shade of black.

My hand slips under his pants and into his boxers. He's getting harder every second.

We both moan at the contact.

His head thrown back. "_**Oh..Zoe..**_" I allow my hand to stroke him a few times. My thumb runs along the head, gathering his pre-cum, swirling it around.

Staring straight into his eyes, I bring my thumb to my mouth. Slipping it between my lips, sucking off his essence. I can't help but moan as I taste him.

He groans from my action. "_**God Zoe….**_what you do to me..You'll never fully understand." Smirking,I back away.

I take off my sweater and reach under my dress, dragging down my underwear and throwing them to him. They're caught with ease.

He surges forward then, dropping them onto the floor, bringing me to him.

Lifting me onto the counter, I gasp from the sudden action. Our positions now switched.

He plants kisses along my neck, occasionally biting. The pain causing me to whimper.

My hands reach for his pants, slowly unzipping them.

He's moaning into my neck.

* * *

><p>We shouldn't be doing this, not here. But I can't bring myself to care.<p>

Not when I can feel Kyle hard and hot, pressing into my thigh. It should be fine if we're quiet.

Everyone was in class. And even if they did hear, it didn't bother me.

Let Chelsea hear how he moans my name, how I make him feel.

I tug at his pants and he pushes them until they're around his ankles. I'm softly pushed onto my back.

As I lay there, spread out for him, his hands run up my legs. He glances up at me, "You sure you wanna does this here?" he questions.

Pupils dilated, lip between his teeth. But I know it's just a formality. We're too far gone at this point to stop now.

His fingers are teasing, trying to coax an answer from me. "_**Shit….**_Kyle. Do you really have to ask." Smiling wickedly, he gathers up my dress until it's bunched at my waist. Then takes himself out of his boxers.

With one last gaze at my face , he plunges forward. Not wasting anymore time.

* * *

><p>The sensation of him buried deep inside me is indescribable. Different emotions invoked every time we join together.<p>

It's always special, meaningful.

Causes me to feel _**desirable….beautiful….wanted.**_

**He makes me feel loved.**

His hand caresses my face, thumb tracing the seam of my lips. It slips into my mouth and I bite, causing a groan to escape his mouth.

Running my tongue along my teeth indentations, he slowly pulls his thumb away. Dragging it down my chin and neck, a trail of saliva left in it's wake.

He blows softly, the cold sensation causing me to shiver.

We're going slow, taking our time.

Anyone could come in here, see what we're doing. Tainting an area often occupied by others. But it's not my top priority.

My priority, at this exact moment, is to concentrate on Kyle.

_**My Kyle.**_

The boy who was brought back from death.

That showed me I could be loved.

* * *

><p>He yanks me into a sitting position, causing me to rest on the counter edge.<p>

My hands grip his neck, legs wrapping around him, wanting to bring him closer to me. He kisses me, nipping at my bottom lip.

Rough hands blindly reach for my dress strap, pulling until it slides down, exposing my chest. Making me glad I chose not to wear a bra today.

My nipples instantly harden as their met with cold air. His lips descend, taking one between his lips.

The feeling causes me to whimper, pushing my chest out and holding his head to me. Licks and bites from his mouth sting. Eliciting from me, cries of pain and pleasure. He pulls away from my breast, with on last tug.

* * *

><p><em><strong>He's mine.<strong>_

He needs to know that.

Be reminded that we were made for each other.

Bringing my lips to his ear, I murmur in a low voice. "**You're mine** Kyle. No one else's..**_uhh_**…..just mine." He groans as I nibble his ear. My nails causing harsh red lines to form down his back.

"Only your's Zoe….**_Shit_**…. your's for fucking ever." His thrusts become harder at my words. I continue with my controlling words. Wanting to hear more verification of our bond.

"I'm the only one who does this to you…_**God…Harder…**_ No other person can make you feel like this, can they?" I ask him,already confident of his answer.

"No one else but you, Zoe." At this point, our rhythm has changed. **Harder**….._faster_…**deeper.**

"**_Uh..yes…_**Kyle.." He's hitting that spot in me that only he's ever found.

* * *

><p>All that can be heard is the slapping of hips hitting hips. Our moans composing into an award winning symphony.<p>

His hand reaches between our bodies, rubbing my clit in fast circles."**_Mmm…._**Zoe….._**So good**_…**_so beautiful.._**."

I'm almost there, right on the brink.

I need him to cum with me. For us to descend into ecstasy together.

"Say my name louder Kyle. **_Please_** say it louder." He's grunting, thrusting faster.

"**_God Zoe.._** I'm almost there.._**.Shit.**_…_**Please… say you're close.**_."

Relief is in my line of vision, just a little bit further and I'll reach that marker. "_**Kyle..**_.I'm close too…**_uhh..Jesus…_**.." I'm in need of a push, something to make me finally cum.

His mouth goes next to my ear. "Zoe._**..Christ..**_ I'm your's….I belong to **you**..**_oh….._**.you own my body and soul..**_uhh…_** I love you so much….**_.God .._**so so fucking much….. " His words combined with harsh thrusts bring me to my release.

Warmth spreading throughout my whole body. "…Kyle…cum with me.. _**please..**_" I manage to gasp out in a breathless voice. My walls clench, trying to get him there. His thrusts become sloppy.

"**_Fuck…._**.Zoe.." He pulls my mouth to his, as I feel him spill inside me. We both groan into the kiss, swallowing the other's moans. Knowing I'm the cause of his release sends a fluttering sensation into my stomach.

I fall back on the counter, trying to catch my breath. His head comes down, resting on top of my chest, listening to my heart attempting to return to a normal speed.

Both of us our in a haze, content in our post-orgasmic bliss. My fingers run through his hair, an intimate gesture that has become a habit. He hums in pleasure, the sound vibrating in his chest.

His head lifts up and he smiles at me warmly. "Maybe you need to get jealous more often." He gives me a boyish grin, playfully kissing my nose.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the kitchen, fixing clothes and patting down mussed hair, we are meet by shocked expressions.<p>

Some blushing, others with looks of amazement.

Queenie's off to the side, arms crossed, grinning slyly.

"Miss. Benson. Were you distracting Kyle from his work?" The annoying voice is heard over the quiet gossip being shared among the students.

Chelsea pushes past the others to stand up front." Well it didn't sound like much of a distraction. If it had been me, maybe, but with you it sounded more like he was completing a chore." Chelsea states, sneering, hands on her hips. As if she's the most clever creature on the planet.

I slowly circle her,"Ha ha. That is _very funny_. Yet, he didn't give you a second glance when I walked into that room. Actually, he wasn't giving you a thought when you were standing right next to him. Fawning like a silly school girl with a crush on someone she could never get."

Giggles erupt through out the crowd. Her smile falters, the plan to embarrass me failing. Getting close, I convey with harshness and confidence, "Watch yourself Chelsea. I may not be Supreme but I do have the ability to do The Seven Wonders."

Leaning so my mouth is close to her ear, I whisper, "And I won't hesitate to use them on you in order to prove who's really the **bigger, badder witch.**" She's stunned at my words.

Stepping back, I speak to the other girls. Smile planted on my face, "Now, I believe it's free time. You have a break for an hour. Go on."

At my dismissal, they begin to file out of the hall. Chelsea sulking along with them.

* * *

><p>Queenie walks up to Kyle and me, giving me a proud smile.<p>

"Damn Zoe. If you had wanted time for a quickie with your boy toy, you could have just said so." She laughs. I look down, pretty sure my cheeks are a scarlet shade of red.

"Well I wasn't planning on it happening. But, you know, Chelsea-." She nods in understanding, stopping my explanation.

"Say no more. That little bitch needed to be knocked down a few pegs anyway. Just don't bail on next session." I smile gratefully at her, "I won't, I promise."

"Good. You two enjoy your break then." She says sauntering away, head shaking in amusement.

* * *

><p>"That was….something,huh" Kyle says with a slight laugh.<p>

"Yeah I suppose." I begin walking away, a soft smile on my face. "I have no commitments for an hour. You wanna maybe keep me entertained?"

He chuckles deeply, coming over and wrapping his arms around my waist. Pulling me close, head coming to rest on top of my shoulder.

"I would be honored Miss. Benson." He moves my hair to one side and lightly presses kisses to my neck.

Pushing him back with my hip, I start for the stairs.

When reaching the landing, I look over my shoulder, giving him a sultry look.

"Well then, come and get me Mr. Spencer."


	2. Bound Lovers

Hey guys. Sorry about this late update. I couldn't figure out what I wanted to write next. This one jumps four years in time. It's Kyle and Zoe's wedding.

I'm not great at describing outfits, so if you look up **sissycreates94 on polyvore. com** , they're labeled on there. (It's my account)

This is in Kyle's P.O.V.

* * *

><p>Zoe hadn't wanted a big ceremony but Cordelia had insisted. And no expense was spared.<p>

She had gone crazy with planning our wedding.

Paying to have Zoe's dress designed specifically for her.

Getting Swiss Confectionery in New Orleans to bake and decorate our wedding cake.

She ordered dozens of gardenias. _(All because I had mentioned they reminded me of my childhood. And cause Zoe always wore perfume that resembled the flower's scent.)_

Rented out an entire ballroom for the reception.

Even got us our honeymoon.

A two week stay at a private cabin in the mountains.

* * *

><p>Everyone here today are people we've gotten to know over the years. Students (current &amp; former), older witches and warlocks. Then there's Queenie and her fiance Will.<p>

He has become a really good friend, both of us bonding over the fact we are in this supernatural world that we weren't aware existed before.

He's also my best man. And Queenie, Zoe's maid of honor.

* * *

><p>Neither of us had invited blood relatives. That would be an obvious thing for me.<p>

But I felt bad for Zoe. She had called her mother when we had gotten engaged.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A week ago:<strong>

Nora Benson finally came to New Orleans after months of stalling.

Things were going well, at first.

About halfway through dinner, Zoe decided it was time to tell her about me.

Zoe and I explained what happened, we didn't want to hide it.

Nora looked at Zoe with disgust, storming from the dinner table.

Zoe and I chased after her.

"Miss. Benson.." I call out.

"Mom! Please, wait." Her mom stops as she reaches the door, turning to us.

"What is wrong with you?" Her hands go to her hips."How could you even think I'd be okay with this?" She asks, gesturing at the both of us.

"Zoe Benson, call off this engagement now, or so help me God, I'll-"

"You'll what? Have me taken away? " Zoe throws her hands in mock surprise, a twisted smile forming on her lips. "Oh that's right, you already did that."

Nora just stares, mouth agape in shock over Zoe's sudden sarcasm. "What has happened to you? This isn't my Zoe."

"I grew up!" Zoe yells. "I've been through more shit then you can comprehend. I've needed you! " There's a slight break in her voice, "For four years, I've needed you."

* * *

><p>"That's why you're mad?" Her tone is surprised, as if Zoe's confession didn't make sense."Honey, I did it for your own good" Zoe eyebrows furrow in disbelief.<p>

"No, you did it so you didn't have to let others know what I was." Her accusation has truth behind it. "That it was your daughter who turned out to be the witch in the family!"

I watch as she finally lets herself confess her thoughts, getting out how she really felt about her mother hating who she was.

"Sweetie, this fight is nonsense." She walks closer, a sympathetic smile plastered on her face. "Just come home with me." She holds Zoe's face in her hands.

**_I can't believe this woman. _**

"We can forget all this happened and you can go back to living a normal life." Zoe pushes her away.

"But I'm not normal mom. I'll never be who I was before. This.." She gestures to our surroundings, "...is where I belong. Right here with my coven," A loving look graces her face. "and Kyle"

"He's a monster! And I-" Her words are cut off as Zoe lifts her hand, effortlessly lifting her mom off the ground; pushing her back against the wall.

"Don't you ever call him that." Zoe says in a detested voice, jaw clenched in anger.

She's trying to breath but Zoe won't allow her to.

My hand gently goes to her shoulder and she looks at me, eyes flashing with rage. "Zoe.." I say in a whisper, "Put her down." She turns back to her mother, hatred still present on her face. Her hand falls to her side.

Nora's on the floor, gasping for breath.

"You need to leave now." There's no emotion in her voice. "As far as I'm concerned, you're not my mom anymore." Escaping the hallway hastily, I trail behind the emotionally frail witch.

Not once did she look back, not even when the door slammed shut.

The echo of the wood being harshly closed seeming to stand out in the complete silence of the school.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Present Day:<span>**

Standing at the alter, I can't help but feel nervous. I quickly check the time. 2:29 p.m. '**_Okay, almost time. A minute from now, this is gonna happen.'_**

I rock on my feet, back and forth...

fiddle with my hands...

constantly fix my tie...A hand patting my shoulder causes me to seize my anxious movements.

"Hey, man. Relax" Will says, attempting to calm my nerves.

"Yeah, okay." I say, taking a deep breath. Music begins to play, signaling the beginning.

Everyone quickly become quiet and the doors open. My stomach does flips.

* * *

><p>The first person that steps out is Queenie, her silver gown sparkling.<p>

I look at Will, who's grinning as she passes us

Cordelia enters next. Her dress is different from Queenies. It's still silver but her's has long sleeves and covers her collarbone.

The music changes to the wedding march and everyone stands and looks to the entryway. As she walks in, those butterflies I had been feeling in my stomach, flutter even faster.

The corners of my mouth rise.

* * *

><p>She's breathtaking...<p>

More so than usual.

She resembles a princess, like from the old fairy-tales I read when I was a kid.

Her dress fits her body perfectly, strapless, showing off soft curves I know all too well. The neckline dipping down to display the tops of her pert breasts.

The fair skin of her collarbone striking against the fabric of her gown, chestnut blonde hair done in a way that makes her neck, fitted with a string of pearls, look elegant and long.

Her delicate hands gripping on her bouquet.

As everyone stares, she blushes. The tint of pink is prominent, even through the lace fabric covering her angelic face.

When she finally comes to a stop beside me, I reach to lift her veil, needing to see her.

I'm met with a bright smile that I can't help but mirror.

"Please be seated." Cordelia states to our guests.

* * *

><p>"We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is. We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Kyle and Zoe the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today."<p>

Her attention turns to Zoe and I, "Today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husband and wife. Bending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life together is still yours to write."

My concentration is on Zoe, bewitched by her dazzling smile, as Cordelia speaks.

"True marriage is more than the joining of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

"To quote John Keats, as requested by Kyle:,"

Zoe's eyes crinkle and her mouth lifts in a sentimental smile at the mention of Keats.

'More happy love! More happy, happy love! Forever warm and still to be enjoyed, forever panting, and forever young."

* * *

><p>"Zoe and Kyle have prepared their own vows." Cordelia nods to me to begin.<p>

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out my vows, unfolding the piece of paper.

Eraser marks where sentences were taken out only to be put back in minutes later are noticeable.

Creases evident from the constant opening and re-opening I've done. I had wanted them to be perfect, for my vows to express exactly how Zoe made me feel.

* * *

><p>"My dear Zoe, being with you all these years has been the happiest time of my life."<p>

"God," I shake my head in disbelief.

"I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you." My lips quirk up, "Didn't even think this kind of love existed."

"We've been through a lot, both good and bad things have happened. But, I would't change anything.." I hold her gaze as I say this, knowing the guilt she feels in her heart. "nothing at all."

"You've always seen through my flaws, never passed judgement on my dark past "

Forgetting about everyone else, I focus solely on making sure she believes all I'm saying.

"I know I'm not much. I don't have a lot of money, I'm not that cultured, can't do a whole lot." I see a frown form as I say this, thoughtfulness flashing in her eyes. "I'm just a man who loves a remarkable woman." Her head tilts to the side, listening intently.

"But I'm gonna do whatever it takes, to make sure our life together is perfect."

I fold the paper back up, fixated on seeing her reaction.

"I vow to love you forever."

* * *

><p>Her eyes are glistening. But the upturn nature of her mouth shows me they're not tears of sadness, but of joy.<p>

"Zoe.." Cordelia says softly.

She hands Queenie her bouquet, as she's given her written vows.

"Kyle, you have been a constant in my life for the past four years. Someone I've been able to count on. With each passing day, I can't help but question how I got so lucky to have you." A drop of wetness falls onto her paper, representing the truth behind the words she speaks.

"You've given me many things. Support, comfort, happiness. But most importantly," Honey eyes lift from the paper, "you've given me love."

My vision is blurry, I squeeze my eyes shut tightly. But it's no use.

"You showed me that I could be loved, when I thought I couldn't." Her tongue darts out to lick her lips. A habit, I've learned, is from nerves.

"You think, you were the only one put back together." Her brows knit in disapproval, head shaking no, as if she disagrees with her own statement. "But, you patched me up and made me whole again."

Her words are causing me to be over-filled with a well of emotions, so strong, I can't keep them from showing.

"I vow to never take what we have for granted.."

Zoe's thumb wipes my tears, before grasping my hand and squeezing.

"To let you know everyday, how much you mean to me."

* * *

><p>"The rings please." Cordelia states. Queenie hands Zoe mine and Will hands me hers.<p>

A simple black diamond.

It was the one that caught my eye immediately, just like Zoe had that faithful night.

I knew it was perfect.

"Kyle, please repeat these words." I nod

"I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are. I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you."

"I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are. I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and hands.

"As I place it on your finger," **_Deep breath;steady Kyle._  
><strong>

"I commit my heart and soul to you.." The ring slides onto Zoe's finger with ease.

* * *

><p>"Zoe."<p>

"I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are. I bestow upon thee all the treasures of my mind, heart, and I place it on your finger," She caresses my hand before sliding the black band onto my ring finger.

"I commit my heart and soul to you."

* * *

><p>"Now, we perform the binding spell." Queenie lays a red candle, a match, and a pink ribbon across the stand that's in front of Cordelia.<p>

"Thank you, Queenie," she says, and the looks to the crowd. "If some of you aren't aware, this spell binds lovers for eternity."

Cordelia holds up a match, "Please, light the candle together."

We grasp the match, fingers brushing each others. Zoe looks at me and with a subtle wink, turns back to the matchstick.

With a concentrated stare, the match ignites.

Zoe studies the crowd, sheepishly grinning. "Sorry, couldn't help it." Light laughter is heard throughout the room, a small smile appearing on my face. I guide our hands to light the wax candle.

Our attention goes to Cordelia.

* * *

><p>"Join hands please, and rest them in mine." My fingers go in between Zoe's, thumb rubbing her knuckles tenderly.<p>

Cordelia begins to wrap the ribbon around our intertwined hands, saying the spell.

"I take your hands in mine, and with this ribbon I will entwine." My eyes gaze into Zoe's, who in turn, is staring into mine.

Cordelia continues,"Your love I'll forever bind, from now until the End of Time.''

* * *

><p>"Zoe, do you take Kyle to be your partner in life; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, forsaking all others; in sickness and in health till death do you part?"<p>

A toothy smile spreads across her face at this question, "I do."

"Kyle, do you take Zoe to be your partner in life; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, forsaking all others;in sickness and in health, till death do you part..."

"Death hasn't stopped us yet." Zoe shoves my shoulder lightly, causing me to grin. "No, it hasn't" Cordelia says with amusement.

"Of course, I do" I declare, grinning.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I grab Zoe by the neck lightly and pull her lips to mine, catching her off guard.

The feel of her smile as we kiss sends a thrilling sensation through my body, causes feelings of joy and glee to form in my chest.

Thin arms wrap around the back of my neck as mine go to her waist, lifting her slightly.

The room erupts in applause and some whistles from the younger kids.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reception:<strong>_

The sound of a glass clinking silences the random chatter.

"Hello everyone. I'd like to say a few words." Cordelia stands in the middle of the ballroom, glass in one hand.

"As you all know, Zoe has been by my side all these years. She's supported me and I've supported her." Cordelia's voice breaks. "You're not only my friend, but you are also my daughter. And I'm so proud of you." Zoe smiles at Cordelia's sweet and meaningful speech, and I take a hold of her soft hand.

"And Kyle, I'm happy that you came into her life. I've seen how much love and devotion you posses for Zoe. You've been an important person in not just her life," She places her free hand over her heart, "but mine as well. Never have I seen two people in love as much as you two are."

I lift up Zoe's and I clasped hands and kiss her's sweetly.

"I wish nothing but a lifetime of happiness for you both." She raises her glass, "To Kyle and Zoe!"

The statement is echoed by various voices, "To Kyle and Zoe!"

* * *

><p>After taking a sip of her champagne, Cordelia speaks again.<p>

"Enough with tears," She states, waving her hand as if to dismiss them. "I have a surprise for the happy couple." Her grin is wide and cheerful, "Please come here for your first dance as husband and wife."

Leading Zoe from the table, we walk to Cordelia. Once we reach her, Zoe looks expectantly. "What's the surprise Cordelia?"

Cordelia glances at the ballroom stage and our eyes follow.

"Miss. Stevie Nicks." She announces, heels clicking against the floor as she promptly walks away.

The room becomes dark and the band begins to play a familiar tune.

* * *

><p>The stage lights up and Stevie is standing front and center, smiling at us both.<p>

Bowing and holding out my hand, I begin to speak in a Southern drawl. "May I have this dance, Miss. Spencer?"

She covers her mouth to suppress a laugh, "Why, yes. You may, Mr. Spencer." I place my hand on her hip, the other lifting our joined hands up, as we begin to move to our special song.

_**"Wait a minute baby...**_  
><em><strong>Stay with me awhile<strong>_  
><em><strong>Said you'd give me light<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you never told be about the fire<strong>_  
><em><strong>Drowning in the sea of love<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where everyone would love to drown<strong>_  
><em><strong>And now it's gone<strong>_  
><em><strong>It doesn't matter anymore<strong>_  
><em><strong>When you build your house<strong>_  
><em><strong>Call me home<strong>_  
><em><strong>And he was just like a great dark wing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Within the wings of a storm<strong>_  
><em><strong>I think I had met my match - he was singing"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"You remember when we heard this?" I ask. A fond look crosses both our faces as we think back to the memory.<p>

"Of course, that day in Misty's shack."

**_"And undoing the laces_**  
><strong><em>Undoing the laces<em>**  
><strong><em>Drowning in the sea of love<em>**  
><strong><em>Where everyone would love to drown<em>**  
><strong><em>And now it's gone<em>**  
><strong><em>It doesn't matter anymore<em>**  
><strong><em>When you build your house<em>**  
><strong><em>Call me home<em>**  
><strong><em>Hold on"<em>**

Other couples have joined us now. I spot Will and Queenie, not to far away.

I sigh softly. "I can't believe that was years ago." Twirling her out, I continue. "It seems like only yesterday."

As she spins back in, I dip her, causing a squeak of surprise to leave the radiant woman.

Her dainty hand comes to rest on my chest and she lays against my shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Did you really mean you wouldn't change anything about us?" A once content head, lifts in curiosity to gaze at me.<p>

"Of course I did." I say, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, if you could go back and not get on that bus, w-"

"No." Instantly, the word leaves my mouth, not having to even think twice about my response.

"You would be alive though." Guilt overtakes her features. "You would have the life you wanted."

"Zoe, what I have now, is better than what I had planned for my future before." Sighing, I grip her hand a little tighter, swaying her along as the song continues.

**_"The night is coming and the starling flew for days_**  
><strong><em>I'd stay home at night all the time<em>**  
><strong><em>I'd go anywhere, anywhere<em>**  
><strong><em>Ask me and I'm there because I care<em>**  
><strong><em>Sara, you're the poet in my heart<em>**  
><strong><em>Never change, never stop<em>**  
><strong><em>And now it's gone<em>**  
><strong><em>It doesn't matter what for<em>**  
><strong><em>When you build your house<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll come by"<em>**

"Besides, if I was still alive, you wouldn't have even talked to me again after that night." She opens her mouth to protest but I speak again. "Don't try to tell me you would've Zoe Spencer." My voice is stern, "Cause we both know that's not true."

Her mouth shuts at my response.

* * *

><p>"It may sound odd, but maybe I was suppose to die."<p>

Zoe's head shakes, "Don't say that Kyle", eyes closing as if to shut out my statement.

"It's true." I say firmly. "Call it fate or destiny but somehow we found each other." Head moving up and down, nodding at my own words in agreement.

"Two flawed people that were perfect in the other's eyes."

My voice goes softer, lips pressing a light kiss to her hairline. "We fixed each other."

**_"Drowning in the sea of love_**  
><strong><em>Where everyone would love to drown<em>**  
><strong><em>And now it's gone<em>**  
><strong><em>It doesn't matter anymore<em>**  
><strong><em>When you build your house<em>**  
><strong><em>Call me home<em>**  
><strong><em>All I ever wanted<em>**  
><strong><em>Was to know that you were dreaming<em>**  
><strong><em>(There's a heartbeat<em>**  
><strong><em>And it never really died)"<em>**

Clapping starts as the song ends but I pay no attention, as arms wrap around me in a hug.

"I love you Kyle." She breathes in my ear. I embrace her tightly.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Queenie has made Zoe dance with her to <strong>"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun"<strong>. And the younger girls pulled her from our table when **"Don't Cha" **came on.

Now **_that_** was a sight to see. My usually modest and mature Zoe, gyrating her hips like a teenage girl at a rave. All while shooting sexy glances my way.

Cordelia even had the band play **"My Girl"** and slow danced with Zoe, when it was time for the father/daughter dance.

Zoe's face merry the whole time..

After all that, I want to do something special fr her too.

Suddenly, a thought pops into my head, and swiftly, I walk towards the band.

* * *

><p>"Testing, testing." People turn their attention to me. Zoe stops her conversation with Cordelia to listen."Hey. Um.. I just got this idea and I didn't want to chicken out." Inhaling and exhaling into the mic loudly, I shrug, "So, here goes nothing."<p>

Zoe stares, wide-eyed, mouth open in shock, as I began to sing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"All I wanna do when I wake up in the morning is see your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Rosanna, Rosanna<strong>_  
><em><strong>I never thought that a girl like you could ever care for me, Rosanna<strong>_

_**All I wanna do in the middle of the evening is hold you tight**_  
><em><strong>Rosanna, Rosanna<strong>_  
><em><strong>I didn't know you were looking for more than I could ever be<strong>_

_**Not quite a year since she went away, Rosanna **_  
><em><strong>Now she's gone and I have to say.."<strong>_

Catching a glimpse at Zoe, I see she's laughing.

That special laugh where it shows though out her entire person. When she throws her head back and eyes shut.

When her shoulders shake and hands clasp together in giddiness.

"Go Spencer!"

**"Whoo!"**

_"Yeah Kyle!"_

* * *

><p>Flashbacks of fraternity letters and strange figurines in display cases, cross my mind.<p>

Shaking my head back and forth and grinning widely, I don't care about anything but keeping that smile on Zoe's face.

_**"Meet you all the way, meet you all the way, Rosanna **_  
><em><strong>Meet you all the way, meet you all the way, Rosanna <strong>_

_**I can see your face still shining through the window on the other side**_  
><em><strong>Rosanna, Rosanna<strong>_  
><em><strong>I didn't know that a girl like you could make me feel so sad, Rosanna<strong>_

_**All I wanna tell you is now you'll never ever have to compromise**_  
><em><strong>Rosanna, Rosanna<strong>_  
><em><strong>I never thought that losing you could ever hurt so bad<strong>_

_**Not quite a year since she went away, Rosanna **_  
><em><strong>Now she's gone and I have to say.."<strong>_

Finally ending up in front of her, I get down on one knee.

**_"Not quite a year since she went away,_**  
><strong><em>Who is it? Rosanna<em>**  
><strong><em>Now she's gone and I have to say <em>**

**_Meet you all the way, meet you all the way, Rosanna_**  
><strong><em>Meet you all the way, meet you all the way, Rosanna"<em>**

She shakes her head at me in amusement, slowly clapping. Standing up, I bow as people applaud," Thank you, thank you."

A tug on my tie causes me to bring my focus back to the witch in white standing beside me.

Kissing me, she mumbles against my mouth, "You are such a dork."

I pull away, a seriousness written on my face. "What? Toto's amaze-balls!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hours Later:<strong>

The reception is coming to a close,

Kids are coming down from sugar rushes, with mothers who cradle their crashing bodies.

Singles who've just met preparing to leave for flings they'll most likely regret tomorrow,

People who enjoyed the free bar, a little too much, argue over who won the 1953 World Series.

So, I say, this was a successful wedding reception.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, everyone. Before you all leave, we wanted to say a few words." Zoe stands next to me.<p>

"Zoe and I would just like to thank everyone for coming today." I hold her hand as I speak. "We've lost many people throughout the years. Some through tragedy and others from simple disapproval."

Zoe looks to the floor, a sad expression forming.

Pulling her closer, my arm wraps around her slim waist, giving a light squeeze. Glancing up, her eyes silently thank me.

"But the fact that there are still people in our lives that care enough to come here and watch us be all lovey-dovey and..." Shaking my head, a chuckle leaves my mouth, "and listen to me sing.." Scattered laughs are what I'm met with.

"Just.." gratefulness overtakes my face, "thank you all."

* * *

><p>"You're sure you understand my lesson plans. Do you want me to explain them again?"<p>

I'm standing by the front door of the school, Zoe and I's suitcases next to me, a fond smile on my face.

We were suppose to leave ten minutes ago, but Zoe being Zoe, was adamant on making sure everything was taken care of.

"No, I got it." Queenie tells her.

"The instructions for the healing potion assignment, are kind of confusing."

"Zoe..."

"And then there's the lecture about banishing spe-"

"Zoe!" Queenie shouts, causing Zoe to stop.

"I know what to do. The school isn't going to go into complete chaos the two weeks you're gone. Go and enjoy your honeymoon."

"You're right. Sorry." She gives Queenie a hug before turning to me.

"Let's get going," I say gesturing with my head to the door. "we have a little drive ahead of us."

"Oh, wait one second." Queenie says, leaving the room and returning a minute later. "Almost forgot."

A black gift bag in her hand. "Here Zoe." She hands it to Zoe, smirking mischievously. "Something for you."

Zoe peeks into the bag and her cheeks slightly flush. "**_Queenie_**..." she hisses out in embarrassment.

"Just take it, don't argue." Her attention turns to me, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You'll thank me later, Kyle." Zoe rolls her eyes but Queenie just shrugs.

She waves us away. 'Now go."

* * *

><p>Getting into the driver's side, I shut the door, attention going to Zoe.<p>

"Soooo..." My voice sings out, gesturing to the gift currently on her lap.

"What's in the bag?" I tease, trying to catch a glimpse of the mystery inside.

She clutches it tight and keeps me from seeing.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She replies slyly.

"Fine." I respond with a exaggerated eye-roll, placing the key in the ignition.

Sneaking a glance at my new wife, I notice her head is down.

Her fingers are toying with the silver tissue paper sticking out, a look of contemplation on her face.

She must sense my relentless staring, because her eyes quickly shift up.

Her furrowed brows relax when I playfully stick my tongue out at her. Her nose crinkles and she returns the silly gesture.

Turning the key, the car roars to life and I drive down the road.

Excited to get to the cabin, so I can see exactly what that **'nothing'** is.

* * *

><p>Was it okay? I hope so.<p>

Next chapter will be the honeymoon.


	3. update

Hi. I know I haven't updated in awhile. I've been going through some stuff and I haven't had time to write. But I'm back now and I'm going to start writing new chapters for my stories. Thank you to all that have left me nice reviews and who have read my stories. I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've written a new chapter. Hopefully, I'll be able to have all of my stories updated by Sunday.


End file.
